


Golden Hair

by theycallmestephlee



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, GL, Goldilocks - Freeform, RWBY Volume 8 Headcanon, Soft Bees, Yangst, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmestephlee/pseuds/theycallmestephlee
Summary: Yang doesn't let anyone touch her hair. Except for Blake now.Please give me kudos if you enjoyed it!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 6
Kudos: 191





	1. Golden Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang

** Golden Hair **

By: theycallmestephlee

Yang growled in frustration.

“Yang? What’s wrong?” Blake asked coming over to where Yang was sitting on her bed, her eyes narrowed in concern.

Yang frowned. “I’ve got something stuck in my hair from when we were running through the city and I can’t get it out. It’s all knotted.”

“I can help you get it out if you want,” Blake said, sitting next to Yang.

Blake waited patiently for Yang’s response and _didn’t_ automatically reach for her head.

Yang froze for a split second at the thought. “I—Ok.”

“You’re sure?”

Yang smiled softly. “Yeah.”

Blake nodded and slowly reached for Yang’s golden hair, her fingers gentle as she probed her scalp for the knots.

Yang’s eyes slid closed at her touch. She shivered, goosebumps rising down her neck and arms.

Blake’s fingers paused. “Are you alright? Did I hurt you?”

“No. No, you’re fine. I’m just not used to people touching my hair. It feels really nice.”

Blake smiled and resumed her progress across Yang’s scalp.

“Oh wow!” Blake said suddenly.

“What?”

“This _is_ really knotted.”

“Told ya.”

“How on Remnant did it get this bad?”

Yang shrugged.

“Well, I need you to bend down. You’re too tall and I need to be able to see this mess if I’m going to do much about it.”

Yang bent over awkwardly, trying her best not to touch Blake in any way that could be mistaken as _untoward_.

Blake giggled. “That can’t be comfortable.”

“Um…”

Blake scooted toward the pillows to lie down on her back. “Here. Just lie down. I’m too exhausted to stand and this will be easier on both of us.”

Yang stared at her, eyes wide, as Blake gestured for her to lie down next to her.

“Yang?” Blake asked quietly when she didn’t move.

Yang blinked before complying with Blake’s request. She eased down next to her, careful not to get _too_ close.

When she was settled on her side, Blake reached over and went back to work teasing out the knots in Yang’s hair. After a moment, she sighed and picked up Yang’s head, placing it on her belly in order to have easier access to the tangles.

Yang froze in a mild panic. “Uh…”

“Sorry. It’s just easier this way. It was a bit awkward reaching off to the side.”

Yang let out the breath she’d been holding as Blake’s fingers danced across her scalp. She sighed in contentment.

“You seem to be enjoying this. So, then why don’t you let anyone touch your hair? I’ve _seen_ what happens when someone tries to touch it.”

“It’s a long story…”

“I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.”

Yang chuckled before she hissed in pain as Blake tugged at the knot.

“Sorry! I’m trying to be gentle but this thing is ridiculous.”

“S’ok.” Yang forced herself to relax again before she continued. “Well, to answer your question, my hair has always been one of the first things anyone ever notices about me.”

“Until your boobs grew,” Blake interrupted.

Yang snorted in laughter. “Yes, until my boobs grew. But even now, it’s always ‘blondie this’ and ‘blondie that.’ And when I was little, _everyone_ was always trying to touch my hair. Or they’d even pull on it, saying how utterly gorgeous it is. So, I eventually stopped letting people touch it entirely. But not everyone could take the hint, so it became a _thing_ for me. And now it just pisses me off that everyone seems to presume that it’s ok for them to just touch my hair and I admittedly get more upset than I should. Hell, I wouldn’t even let the _barber_ touch my hair as a kid. Which my dad never lets me forget.”

Blake giggled. “That’s kind of cute, actually. I’m just imagining your tiny, obstinate face as someone tries to cut your hair and you just go _feral_.”

Blake could feel Yang’s smile against her belly.

“But that story wasn’t as long as you made it seem,” said Blake.

“That’s not the whole story…”

Blake waited patiently, her nimble fingers finally beginning to loosen the knots that plagued the golden locks.

“It’s also because of Summer,” Yang finally said. “Summer Rose.”

“Ruby’s mom?”

Yang gave a slight nod, careful not to move her head too much against Blake’s tugging at the tangles.

“Summer was the only one, besides Ruby, that I ever let touch my hair. I don’t even really let my dad touch it. But Summer was just so gentle and patient with me that I’d even let her cut it.”

Blake finished loosening the knots and began to simply run her fingers through Yang’s hair in a soothing manner, knowing what was coming next.

“And then she went away on a mission and never came back…” Yang whispered.

Blake continued her gentle caress, lightly scratching Yang’s scalp with her nails.

Yang buried her face in Blake’s stomach.

“Have you let anyone else cut your hair since?” Blake asked softly.

“No,” Yang said, her voice muffled. She turned her head again so that Blake could hear her properly. “I began cutting it on my own after that.”

“Really?” Blake’s eyebrows rose.

“It was disastrous the first couple of times and my dad was _furious_ , but I eventually got the hang of it.”

Blake chuckled. “Do you let _anyone_ touch your hair?”

“Only Ruby. And only rarely. She doesn’t usually _try_ to touch my hair though because she knows how I am about it. But I don’t really mind if she does.”

“Well then I’m honored that you’re letting _me_ touch it.”

Yang smiled.

“As a return show of trust,” Blake continued, “I was thinking I might let you touch my ears.”

Yang blinked in surprise. “Isn’t it like, kind of taboo to touch a Faunus’ animal traits? Even amongst Faunus?”

“Only if it’s done without permission.”

“Which just makes how Cardin would pull on Velvet’s ears doubly wrong.”

Blake nodded, frowning. “He’s most definitely a horrible racist.”

“Torchwick too. Which is interesting considering he joined up with the White Fang.”

“Ugh. Don’t even get me _started_ on him. He always called me stuff like ‘kitty cat’ and ‘kitten’. Bleh.”

Yang had been in the process of slowly reaching up to touch Blake’s ears, but she paused midway, her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

“What is it?” Blake asked.

“I just realized that, that time I got your attention with a laser pointer before the dance at Beacon might not have been the most politically correct thing I’ve ever done… And just because I didn’t know any better at the time doesn’t make it any less racist. I’m sorry.”

Blake smiled. “ _Definitely_ _not_ the most PC thing you’ve ever done. But, looking back, it _was_ kinda funny. You certainly got my attention at a time when I wasn’t listening to anyone. So, apology accepted.”

Yang mirrored Blake’s smile. “We _did_ have quite a bit of fun at that dance once you finally listened to me.” She continued reaching up to touch her cat ears.

Blake shivered when Yang’s fingers made contact.

Yang’s eyes grew wide. “They’re so _soft_!”

Blake’s ear twitched at Yang’s awe.

“I bet they’re really sensitive too.”

Blake cocked her head a little to the side. “What makes you say that?”

“Well, you’re literally part cat. And cats have like crazy good hearing. Plus, every time someone gets loud or something, your ears twitch or you even wince at times.”

“You noticed that?”

“Of course I noticed that...”

Blake’s cheeks burned crimson.

Yang gave Blake’s ears one last caress before she let her arms drop back down. She sighed and seemed to be in no hurry to move her head from Blake’s belly, so Blake continued gently scratching at Yang’s scalp.

Yang’s eyes slid closed again, a soft smile on her face.

Unbeknownst to the two young huntresses, a pair of bright eyes watched them from a crack in the doorway…


	2. Golden Hair from a Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a silly follow up to Chapter 1 with Ruby and Weiss.

** Golden Hair from a Rose **

By: theycallmestephlee

Ruby gently closed the door and tiptoed away, barely able to contain her excitement over what she had just witnessed.

When she was far enough away, she activated her semblance to speed over to Weiss in another room, leaving a trail of rose petals scattering behind her.

“Weiss! Weiss! You’ll never guess what I just saw!” She squealed, her voice impossibly going up another octave.

“Salem surrendering?” Weiss replied in a flat tone, taking a sip of her black coffee.

“No! I just saw Blake playing with Yang’s hair! Like, Yang was _letting_ her touch her hair!”

She bounced up and down as she waited for Weiss’ response.

Weiss stared back at her with a blank expression. “I don’t get it.”

Ruby froze with her jaw dropped. “Have you _ever_ seen Yang let _anyone_ touch her hair before?”

Weiss took a sip of her coffee, her face pensive. “Well, now that you mention it, I do remember one time when Cardin tried to touch her hair and she punched him in the crotch so hard his face turned crimson and he screamed like a little girl before passing out. I particularly enjoyed that.” Her expression turned impressed. “Or there was that time when Neptune accidentally touched her hair and less than a second later he ricocheted off a wall that was like 20 feet away… And she also told me about the time when one of Raven’s goons tried to touch her hair and she punched him so hard she knocked out a tooth.”

Ruby’s head bobbed up and down. “Yes. Yes! She doesn’t let _anyone_ touch her hair. She barely lets _me_ touch it! And I’m her baby sister!”

“Hm.” Weiss took another sip. “I wonder if that means they’re finally getting _together_.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“If they—what?” Ruby’s hairline disappeared as her forehead rose.

Weiss’ brows furrowed. “Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed the way they look at each other?”

“Well, _yeah_. I just—”

Weiss sighed forcefully. “You dolt. Romance just really isn’t on your brain at all, is it?”

Ruby twiddled her thumbs and fidgeted her feet, a sheepish grin on her face.

Weiss sighed again, but softened. “I guess it can’t be helped. It’s just who you are.”

Ruby grinned. “I _do_ know that Blake and Yang are in love with each other. I’m not _that_ naïve and blind. That’s why I got so excited. And I’m pretty sure I’m the one who noticed it first! I just—” She paused a moment, her eyes studying her boot laces before she brought them back up to Weiss. “I just didn’t really think about _that_.” She gestured vaguely to their bodies. “I _do_ pay attention to romance just not—” she glanced around before she whispered, “sex.”

Weiss smiled softly. “I know, Ruby. It’s ok. You’re just a simple soul. And there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Aww. Thanks Weiss! You’re the best!”

“I know.”

“Can I get some coffee too?”

Weiss narrowed her eyes. “If you’re going to put absurd amounts of sugar and cream in it, then no.”

Ruby sighed. “I’ll just go get some milk then.”


End file.
